Protectionist
by Liquidum85
Summary: Humanity is about to end. With help of advanced Technology, People stand agaist their destruction and fight back against the relentless Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Protectionist

The alarm sounded loudly and unequivocally in the dark room. A large figure jumped excitedly out of the bed and was wide awake. „ Yo, Frost, wake up! Movement in the Breach. ", Jane Rizzoli cried and drummed on her best friend's bed. „ Hey, come on! We're being deployed. "

" Great. ", groweld the sleepy Frost and pushed her away. „ Good morning. "

Jane pulled a shirt over her muscular upper body and grinned. „ Morning. Kaiju's a Category 3, biggest one yet. Code name: Knifehead.

Frost tortured himself out of his bed and rubbed his tense neck. „ What time is it? "

„ Two. "

„ A.M? "

Jane knew that he was more or less just landed in the bed. „ Yep. What do you say? Fifth notch on the belt? "

Frost gave her eyes closed the fist and waved frantically around.

Someone knocked loudly at the door. „ Come on, Rizzoli and Frost. Time to drop. "

Frost went into another room. „ Hey, Jane. "

Jane looked at him. „ Yeah? "

Frost grinned wide. „ Don't get cocky. "

The two went up a gear in a base along and prepared mentally for the upcoming. They went into a preparation room and were created in ultra-modern combat suits by technicians. They retreated their combat helmets and waited for the next step. Then they went into the next room and two racks drove from the ceiling. They went there and their feets were automatically connected to the metal. They got connected to the racks and had a kind of controller in hand. Frost right, Jane left.

„ Good morning. ", said a man over the radio.

Jane looked at the screen and grinned. „ Tendo, what's happening, my man? "

Frost narrowed his eyes. „ How'd that date with Alison go last night, Mr. Choi? "

Tendo leered in the command center. „ Oh, she loved me. Her boyfriend? Not so much. "

Jane laughed, amused. „ You're gonna get your ass kicked. "

Tendo laughed too. „ A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, sister. "

Suddenly Sean Cavanaugh came in a highly decorated military uniform in the headquarter. „ Engage drop, Mr. Choi. "

Tendo sat up straight. „ Engaging drop, Sir. Marshal Cavanaugh on deck. Securing the Conn Pod. Getting ready to drop. "

„ Release for drop. ", Frost said.

„ Gipsy Danger ready for the drop. ", Jane added.

A jolt went through the room and they both felt how the gravity pulled the room controlled downward.

Jane gasped and grinned. „ Here we go. "

„ Yeah! ", Frost called. „ Here we go! "

The room stopped almost instantly.

Tendo watched the display on the monitor. „ Coupling confirmed, Sir. "

„ Engaging pilot-to-pilot protocol. ", a man said.

Tendo typed something. „ Engaging now. "

„ Pilot-to-pilot connection protocol sequence. ", said the A.I.

A crazy giant robort was driven from a hangar and released into the sea. Yes, Jane and Frost lived for the Yaeger program.

Jane checked all functions. „ Gipsy Danger, ready and aligned, Sir. "

„ Rangers, this is Marshal Sean Cavanaugh. ", Cavanaugh's voice came from the speaker. „ Prepare for neural handshake. "

„ Starting in 15 seconds. ", Tendo announced. „ 14 … 13 … 12 … 11 … 10 … "

Frost looked at Jane. „ Ready to step into my head, Jane? "

Jane looked back at him and frowned. „ Please, after you … Age before beauty, old man. "

Frost laughed and shook his head.

„ Pilot-to-pilot connection protocol sequence. ", the A.I. said again. „ Neural handshake initiated. "

The neurological connection was initiated what was needed to control the giant monster robot. Only two pilots who were perfectly suited in a common robot. And, oooh, Jane and Frost were perfect. They were almost tailored to each other. Almost like siblings. The Drift. Yaeger tech. Based on DARPA jet fighter neural systems. Two pilots, mind-melding through memories with the body of a giant machine. The deeper the bond the better you fight.

Tendo looked at the screen. „ Neural handshake strong and holding. "

„ Right hemisphere is calibrating. ", Frost said.

Jane raised her left hand. „ Left hemisphere calibrating. "

Both raised the other arm and made a movement as if they were loading a weapon with both arms.

„ Proofed and transmitting. ", the A.I. said.

Jane moved concentrated her fingers and then slammed her fist into her palm.

Cavanaugh took a deep breath. „ Gentlemen, your orders are to hold the miracle mile off Anchorage. Copy?"

„ Copy that, Sir. ", Frost confirmed. " Sir, there's still a civilian vessel in the Gulf … "

„ Gentlemen, ", Cavanaugh cut him off. „ you're protecting a city of two million people. You will NOT risk those lives for a boat that holds ten. Am I clear? "

Frost looked at Jane. „ Yes, Sir."

Jane sighed. „ Man, that cold. You know what I'm thinking. "

Frost rolled his eyes. „ I'm in your brain. I know. "

„ Then let's go fishing. HERE WE GO!", Jane began to march with Frost. „ Come on, bro! Put some muscles to it! "

Frost grinned and walked on so that the machine began to move. „ Worry about yourself, sis! "

There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Yaeger, suddenly you can fight the hurricane. You can win.

The crew on the vessel clearly fought to survive in the hurricane as suddenly an island showed up. Suddenly a huge monster stood up from the sea as it was just a knee-deep pool of water. The body pitch black, the head in a form of a giant twisted sideways knife blade, a glowing blue throat and same eyes. Suddenly the sea opened up on the other side of the vessel and Gipsy Danger rose in all its metallic glory. He took the vessel like a toy in his hand and brought it out of the danger zone.

„ Ship secure. ", confirmed the A.I.

Frost looked at Jane. „ Adjust the torque! "

Jane typed something into the system. „ I'm on it. "

Both turned at the moment as the Knifehead launched the first attack. They set the vessel down and Jane saw the attack. She growled and took a big swing with Frost and her left fist. The first punch strucked the Knifehead on the head followed from the second right punch. They raised both arms and rammed them full force down, fully aware of what the combat robot did. The Knifehead recovered from the beating and jumped at Gipsy Danger. Frost and Jane gasped loudly and clutched firmly at the head of the monster. Frost loaded Gipsy Danger's plasma gun. „ Got him. Come on. "

Jane held the Kaiju firmly with all her strength. „ Shoot him. ", she yelled.

" I'm on it. I'm on it! ", Frost yelled back and fired twice.

Jane was breathing heavily, waiting to see if something happens.

Tendo looked at his screen and frowned. „ Discharge reading, Sir. Plasma cannon in the shallow shelves, seven miles off the coastal line. "

Cavanaugh went directly to the microphone. „ Gipsy, what the hell is going on? "

Frost turned the radio reconnects. „ Job's done, Sir. Lit it up twice. Bagged our fifth kill."

„ You disobeyed a direct order! "

„ Respectfully, Sir, we intercepted a Kaiju and saved everyone on that boat. "

Cavanaugh gritted his teeth. „ Get back to your post. NOW! "

Jane loved to goad her superiors. „ Yes, Sir. "

Tendo's eyes widened. „ Kaiju signature rising! That thing's still alive, Sir. "

Cavanaugh took reapplied to contact. „ Gipsy! We're still getting a signature! The Kaiju is still alive! Grab the boat and get out of there. You copy? GRAB THE BOAT AND GET OUT OF THERE NOW! "

The two pilots probed the area very well but there was absolutely nothing to see. Therefore, the Kaiju attack came so unexpectedly with all the violence from the left side. Jane and Frost grunted and were hurled back and forth.

„ Take it, Jane! ", Frost yelled loudly. "

Jane looked at him. „ I got this. ", she said and wanted to load her plasma cannon but the Kaiju grabbed the arm of the robot and tored it off with the muzzle. Jane screamed in pain and touched her left arm.

„ Loccent, we're hit! ", Frost said.

Panic ran through Tendo. „ Left arm's gone cold, Sir. "

The Knifehead now vented his wrath on Gipsy Danger and made the robot systematiclly incapacitating. The robot head was ripped open by sharp claws on the right side.

Jane looked frantically in the direction. „ The hull! It went through the hull! "

Frost looked at her with determination. „ Jane, listen to me! You need … " Suddenly he was mercilessly torn from the robot and cried aloud before Frost completely dissappeared.

Jane stared in shock at the huge hole. „ NO! ", she yelled out full of soul. „ NO! "

She had no time thinking further, the fight continued.

The Kaiju attacked the defenseless Gipsy Danger without the intention of the pilot to be alive.

Jane took the controller in her right hand and loaded the right plasma cannon. No, she wouldn't die without a fight. She screamed the hell out of her and pulled the trigger whether it was the last thing she did.

Tendo looked incredulous at his screen and pressed his lips together. „ Second discharge fried all the comms, Sir. I'm not getting any signals. No signatures, Sir."

Cavanaugh went off without a word and slowly.

Tendo looked after him. " What do we do now, Sir? "

An old man walked with his grandson along the beach, searching the ground with a metal detector. „ Now, I want you to keep your eyes open on that gauge there. Now, you know what I'd like to find? I'd like to find a whole ship. That's what I'd like to find. Wait, wait. Wait, wait, wait. Wait! Right there, right there! Dig! Hey, what is it? "

The boy dug out an old toy robot. „ Just an old toy. We never find anything good. "

Suddenly the detector began beeping like crazy.

„ Listen! ", the grandfather said and looked to the fog enveloped sea. The heavily damaged Gipsy Danger came out of the fog and the man's eyes widened. „ Oh, my God."

The robot collapsed and laid motionless.

The man began to ran. „ Stay here! "

Jane came staggering and panting out of the machine and looked confused around.

„ Ma'am? ", the man said. „ Can I help? "

Only now Jane realized she was serious injured. " Frost … Frost … ", she gasped and collapsed.

The man knelt down beside her and looked at his grandson. „ RUN! GET HELP, FAST!", he looked at Jane. „ It's gonna be alright. "


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years later …

Jane came into a secluded industrail hall.

„ Ration cards, guys! ", the foreman shouted. „ Come on, come on! Let's go! Now, I got good news and I got bad news, fellas. Which one … which you wanna hear first? "

„ Bad news. ", a worker called.

„ Bad news: Three guys died yesterday working on top of the wall."

A murmur went through the crowd and Jane sighed.

„ What's the good news? ", a other man called

The foreman looked in his direction. „ The good news is … I got three new job openings. Top of the wall. Okay, who wants to work. Who wants to eat? "

Jane sat high on a steel beam and welded concentrated. Her days as Yaeger pilot were counted after the incident with the Knifehead and Frost. Rather she was a construction worker. She took off her safety goggles and took a deep breath then she slid down at the steel beam. Jane stowed her welding torches and her attention was drawn to the TV. The female reporter reported that a Kaiju broke through the Wall of Life.

„ That thing went through the wall like it was nothing. ", said a worker.

Jane didn't answer and continued watching the news. Her attention caught a landing military helicopter and she went slowly to it.

The door opened and Sean Cavanaugh came out. „ Miss Rizzoli. "

Jane looked at him seriously. „ Marshal. Looking sharp. "

„ Long time. "

„ Five years, four months. "

Cavanaugh frowned. „ Can I have a word? "

Jane went into the industrail hall. „ Step into my office, Marshal. "

Cavanaugh looked around. „ Took me a while to find you. Anchorage, Sheldon Point, Nome … "

„ Yeah, a woman in my position travels with the wall. ", Jane cut him off. „ chasing shifts to make a living. What do you want? "

Cavanaugh paused for a moment. „ I've spent the last six months activating everything I can get my hands on. There's an old Yaeger, va Mark 3. You may know it. It needs a pilot. "

Jane gritted her teeth. „ I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice. "

„ You are my fist choice. ", disagreed Cavanaugh. „ All the other Mark 3 pilots are dead. "

Jane walked slowly toward him. „ Look … I can't have anyone else in my head again. I'm done. I was still connected to Frost when he died. I can't go through that again, man, I'm sorry. "

Cavanaugh pursed his lips. „ Haven't you heard, Miss Rizzoli? The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather die? HERE, or in a YAEGER? "

Jane looked at him long and made a decision.

The helicopter landed on a platform in rainy Hong Kong and the door opened again. Cavanaugh got out followed by Jane. They went to a good-looking blonde woman. „ Miss Rizzoli, this is Maura Isles. One of my brightest. Also in charge of the Mark 3 restoration program. She personally handpicked your copilot candidates. "

Jane stared at her more or less without saying anything.

Maura felt uncomfortable under Jane's intense gaze and cleared her throat. „ I imagined her differently. "

Jane came back to herself. „ Hey. Better or worse? "

Maura paused and smiled. „ I apologize, Miss Rizzoli. I've heard a lot about you. "

Jane nodded smiling to signal that the apology was accepted.

Maura led the group and went to the headquarters.

Cavanaugh took a deep breath. „ At ease. We will tour the facility first and then Miss Isles will show you to your Yaeger, Miss Rizzoli. "

Two quirky men came running in the headquarters and shouted that they waited in the elevator.

„ Stay back. ", said one of the two as Jane looked at conserved Kaiju innards. „ Kaiju specimens are extremely rare so look but don't touch, please. "

Cavanaugh rolled his eyes. „ Miss Rizzoli, this is our research team. Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geiszler. "

The man with the glasses waved. „ Oh, no, call me Newt. Only my mother calls me Doctor. Hermann, these are human beings. Why don't you say hello. "

The other man looked up. „ I have asked you not to refer to. me by my first name

around others. I am a Doctor with over ten years of decorated experience … "

„ Ten years of experience! I'm sorry. "

„ Oh please. "

Jane frowned and discovered Newt's tatoos. „ Who is that? Yamarashi? "

Newt looked at her impressed. „ Oh, this little guy? Yeah, you got a good eye. "

„ My friend and I took him down in 2017. "

Newt frowned. „ You know he was one of the biggest Category 3s ever? He was 2500 tons of awsome … ", Newt paused as he saw the gazes. „ Or awful. You know, whatever you wanna call it. "

Hermann rolled his eyes. „ please excuse him. He's a Kaiju groupie. He loves them. "

„ Shut up, Hermann, I don't love them. ", Newt replied. „ Okay? I studie them. And unlike most people, I wanna see one alive and up close one day. "

Jane leaned over to him. „ Trust me … you don't want to. "

Newt looked after her in astonishment.

Jane followed Cavanaugh and Maura. „ So that's your Research Division? "

Cavanaugh sighed. „ Things have changed. We're not an army anymore, Miss Rizzoli. We're the resistance. Welcome to the Shatterdome. "

Jane went into a sort of oversized repair and assembling shop and looked impressed around.

Cavanaugh pointed to a running clock. „ War clock. We reset it after every Kaiju attack. Keeps everyone focused. The frequency of attacks is accelerating. "

Jane ran after him. „ How long till the next reset? "

„ A week, if we're lucky. My experts believe there'll be a Kaiju attack even before that. This complex used to lodge 30 Yaegers in five bays just like this one. Now we only have four Yaegers left. "

Jane looked up on a robot. „ I didn't know it was this bad. "

Cavanaugh looked stern at her. „ It is that bad. Crimson Typhoon, China. One of the greatest. Assembled in Changzhou. Full titanium-core, no alloys. Fifty diesel engines per muscle strand. Deadly precise fighter. She's piloted by the Wei Tang brothers. Triplets. Local lads. They successfully defended Hong Kong port seven time. They use the Thundercloud formation. "

Jane watched the pilot crew playing basketball. „ Hell, yeah. Triple-arm technique. "

„ Very effective. That tank, last of the T-90s. Cherno Alpha. First generation Mark 1. The heaviest and oldest Yaeger in the service. But make no mistake, Miss Rizzoli, It's a brutal war machine. And those two: Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky. "

Jane looked impressed to the man and woman. „ Yeah, I've heard of them. Perimeter patrol, Serbian wall."

Cavanaugh nodded in agreement. „ On their watch it stayed unbreached for six years … Six years. ", they came to the last of the manned Yaeger. " Vince, Chuck. Gentlemen, welcome to Hong Kong. "

A slightly older man came up to them. „ Wait here. "

Maura beamed as she saw the dog. „ Max! Come here! Remember me? "

The dog broke away happy.

Vince rolled his eyes. „ Don't drool over Miss Isles. Sees a pretty girl and gets all wound up. "

Cavanaugh breathed deeply. „ Jane, this is Vince Korsak an old friend from the Mark 1 glory days."+Korsak shook Jane's hand. „ I know you, mate. We rode together before. "

Jane smiled wide. „ We did, Sir. Six years ago. My friend and I. It was three Yaegers team drop. "

„ That's right. Manila. Sorry about your buddy. "

„ Thank you, Sir. "

Cavanaugh cleared his throat. „ Vince and his son Chuck'll be running point using Striker Eureka. Fastest Yaeger in the world. First and last of the Mark 5s. Australia decommissioned it a day before the Sydney attack."

Korsak rubbed his hands. „ It was lucky we were still around. "

„ Yep. ", agreed Cavanaugh. „ Now It's running point for us. "

Jane looked confused at him. „ Wait, running point on what? You haven't told me what I'm doing here yet. "

Cavanaugh sighed loudly. „ We're going for the Breach, Miss Rizzoli. We're gonna strap a 2400 pound thermonuclear warhead to Striker's back. Detonate an equivalent of 1.2 million tons of TNT. And you and two other Yaegers will be running defense for them. "

Jane couldn't believe her ears. „ Thought we were the resistance. Where'd you get something that big? "

„ See the Russians back there? They can get us anything. Vince, shall we? "

Korsak put a hand on Jane's shoulder. „ Good to have you back. "

Jane took a deep breath. „ Thank you, Sir. "

Now Maura reported back after she had observed everything silently. „ I'll show you to your Yaeger now. "

Jane held her gently at the forearm. „ Miss Isles … will you give me a minute? "

Maura stood this time the gaze successful and nodded.

Jane smiled a bit and went to Cavanaugh. „ Marshal! Sir, we've hit the Breach before. It doesn't work. Nothing goes through. What's changed.? "

Cavanaugh frowned. „ I've got a plan. I need you ready. That's all. Let's go, Vince. "

Korsak followed him. „ Max, come here! "


	3. Chapter 3

Jane came with Maura in a maintenance hangar and looked around.

Maura pointed at the Yaeger. „ There she is. "

Jane staggered at the sight and it took her breath as she went to the railing. „ Oh, my God. Look at her. Gipsy Danger. God, It's so beautiful. She looks like new. "

Maura smiled proudly. „ Better than new. She has a double-core nuclear reactor. She's one of a kind now. "

Jane looked long at Maura. „ She always was. "

Maura looked long into her eyes and got lost.

„ How do you like your ride, Rizzoli girl?", called an all too familiar voice. „ Solid iron hull. Forty engine blocks per muscle strand. Hyper-torque driver for every limb and a new fluid synapse system. "

Jane beamed as she saw her old friend Tendo and hugged him.

Tendo laughed. „ Come here. "

„ Tendo. ", Jane sighed. „ It's good to see you, buddy. "

Maura smiled broadly as she saw the warm welcome.

Tendo looked at Jane for long. „ It's good to see you too, sis. It's just like old times."

Jane loaded her luggage off in her quarter as she felt Maura coming in. „ What's your story? Restoring old Yaegers, showing has-beens like me around. That can't be it. You a pilot?"

Maura was visibly overwhelmed by Jane's directness and smiled shyly. „ No,. Not yet. But I wanna be one … more than anything. "

Jane enjoyed Maura's honesty. „ What's your simulator score? "

„ Fifty-one drops, fifty-one kills. "

„ Wow, that's amazing. But you're not one of the candidates tomorrow? "

Maura blushed a little. „ I am not. The Marshal has his reasons. "

Jane frowned. „ Yeah, he always does, doesn't he? But with fifty-one kills, I can't imagine what they could be. "

Maura hesitated for a moment and smiled politely. „ I hope you approve of my choices. I've studied your fighting techniques and strategy. Even … Alaska. "

Jane was still in flirt mode. „ And what do you think? "

Maura pressed her lips together and knew that she couldn't stop herself. „ I think … you're unpredictable. You have a habit of deviating from standart combat techniques. You take risks that endanger yourself and your crew … I don't think you're the right person for this mission."

Jane raised by suprise by the honesty her eyebrows, every flirt already forgotten. „ Wow … Thank you for your honesty … You might be right. … But one day, when you're pilot, you're gonna see that in combat … you make decisions … And you have to live with the consequences. That's what I'm trying to do. "

Maura hated herself for the outburst of honesty as soon as she saw Jane's face and went to her quarter pluged with blame. She paused as she was about to close the door as she saw Jane dried her face only just in sports bra and pants. Visible muscles and scars of battle on her body. Maura wasn't sure what of that let her stare but as Jane looked at her she winced and closed the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Jane slowly closing her door. Maura remained standing at the door and took a deep breath. She wondered how much one woman could endure. And how much one woman could change the life of another in no time.

The next day , Maura came as usual to Cavanaugh in the center. „ The candidates are ready. We will commence the trails immediately, Sir. "

Cavanaugh went on emotionless. „ Good. "

„ But there is one thing. "

„ Maura, we have talked about this. We will not be talking about it again. "

Maura dropped her shoulders. „ You promised me. I should be the one driving Gipsy with her. "

Cavanaugh sighed loudly. „ Maura … Vengeance is like an open wound. You cannot take that level of emotion into the Drift."

Maura looked at him pleadingly. „ For my family, I need … "

„ If we had more time. ", he cut her off roughly and walked away.

Maura looked after him and suppressed a sob.

Jane came into the canteen and earned skeptical views by anyone.

Korsak with two trays of food to her and smiled. „ Jane. Come sit down with us. "

Jane waved. „ Oh. I'm okay, thank you.. "

„ Ah, come on., there's plenty room at our table. "

Jane followed him to the table. „ I haven't seen bread in a while."

Korsak laughed. „ Hong Kong. Beauty of an open port, no rationing. We've got potatoes, peas, sweet beans, decent meat loaf. Pass the potatoes. Jane, this is my son Chuck. He's my copilot now. "

Chuck chuckled cocky. „ He's more my copilot. Right, Dad? So you're the guy, eh? You're the woman who's gonna run defense for me in that old rust bucket of yours? "

Jane smiled. „ That's the plan. "

Chuck fed Max. „ Good. So … when was the last time you jockeyed, Jay?"

Jane swallowed hard and took a deep breath. „ About five years ago. "

„ What have you been doing for five years? Something pretty important, I reckon. "

Jane held his disparaging glance, SHE had nothing to hide. „ I was in construction. "

Chuck frowned. „ Oh, wow … that's great. It is really useful, I mean. We get into a fight, you can build our way out if it, eh, Jay? "

Jane restrained herself. „ It's Jane.", she admonished.

„ Whatever. Look, you're Cavanaugh's bright idea. And my old man, he seems to like you. But It's guys like you who bought down the Yaeger program. To me … you're dead weight. You slow me down … I'm gonna drop you like a sack of Kaiju shit. I'll see you around, JANE. Come on, Max. "

Korsak looked after him in disbelief. „ You can blame me for that one I've raised him on my own. He's a smart kid but I've never knew whether to give him a huge or a kick in the ass. "

Jane ate relaxed and furrowed her eyebrows. „ With respect, Sir … I'm pretty sure which one he needs. "

Jane was about to establish her new copilot in the training room and anticipated every step of her opponet. She resisted any attack with her fight stick and attacked mercilessly. Every fiber in her body was tense and concentrated, both externally visible. Jane threw her opponent to the ground with ease.

Maura made unimpressed notes. „ Four points to zero. "

All clapped their hands.

The same was at Jane's second opponent. A ease.

Maura didn't looked up. „ Four points to one. "

It slowly bugged Jane that Maura didn't looked at her and was rough on the next opponent. "

" Four points to two. ", announced Maura annoyed.

Jane looked unaware at her. „ Okay, what? You don't like them? I thought you selected them personally. "

Maura looked at her confused. „ Excuse me? "

„ Every time a match ends you make this little …" Jane wrinkled annoyed her nose. „ gesture like you're critical of their performance. "

Maura felt caught and pulled her protective wall up. „ It's not their performance, it's yours. Your gambit. You could have taken ALL OF THEM two moves earlier."

Jane took unimpressed a deep breath. „ You think so? "

Maura licked her lips. „ I know so. "

Jane loved challenges. And that's what exactly Maura Isles offered her. She looked at Cavanaugh determined. „ Can we change this up? How about we give her a shot. "

A murmur went through the crowd and Maura looked at him hopefully.

Cavanaugh gritted his teeth. „ No. We stick to the cadet list we have, Ranger. Only candidates with Drift compatibility … "

„ Which I have, Marshal.", Maura cut him off.

„ Maura, this is not only about neural connection. ", Cavanaugh whispered. „ It's also physical compatibility. "

Jane waited and grinned. „ What's the matter, Marshal? Don't think your brightest can cut it in the ring with me? "

Cavanaugh accepted the challenges and looked at Maura. „ Go. "

Maura nodded and prepared herself for the physical-tactical fight with a aware Jane Rizzoli.

Cavanaugh stood straight. „ Four strikes marks a win. "

Maura took a deep breath and walked to the center.

Jane walked past her and looked into Maura's eyes. " Remember, It's about compatibility. It's a dialogue, not a fight. But I'm not gonna dial down my moves. "

Maura looked at her innocently. „ Okay. Then neither will I. "

Jane nodded and Maura took her first combat position skillfully.

Jane walked unimpressed toward Maura and then suddenly stopped and hold her stick like a waiting samurai sword leader. She slammed and stopped in front of Maura's skull. „ One-zero. "

Maura gasped and made a skiful stroke and stopped at Jane's forehead. „ one-one. " Now Jane was interested in everything. She struck unexpectedly in Maura's side. „ Two-one. Concentrate. "

Maura studied her long and deflected the next attack. Then she countered it with a view strocks and break through Jane's defense. She stopped at Jane's head. „ Two-two. Better watch it. "

That statement drove Jane even more. She led unhibited deadly strikes in her attacks. Noone but Frost could say that.

Maura automatically parried the hits and started the counter attack. Then she threw Jane to the ground and struck. She stopped a few milimeters in front of Jane's face.

Again a murmur gone through the crowd.

" Man. ", said a man loud.

Jane looked at Maura breathless, she didn't knew the reason if it was exhaustion or if it was arousal.

Maura looked at her, breathing heavily. „ Three-two. "

Cavanaugh came as the head coach to the ring. „ Maura. More control."

Jane grinned broadly, she'd found a new challenger. She flung Maura over her shoulder.

Abandonment disagreed Maura's nature. She stood up and fought Jane down again.

Abandonment Jane never would, she tried to get up again.

" Enough." Cavanaugh interrupted the fight. „ I've seen what I need to see. "

Jane stood up proudly. „ Me too. She's my copilot."

Cavanaugh sighed. „ That's not going to work. "

„ Why not?"

„ Because I said so, Miss Rizzoli. I made my decision. Report to the Shatterdome in two hours and find out who your copilot will be. "

Jane looked seriously at Maura, who passes her without any protest, and bit her lower lip. She felt it, why didn't Maura?


	4. Chapter 4

Jane catched Maura in front of the quarter. „ Maura. What was all that about? I mean, I'm not crazy. You felt it right? We are Drift compatiple."

Maura looked at her long. „ Thank you for standing up for me. But … there is nothing to talk about. ", she wanted to go into her quarter and tugged at the door.

Jane smirked broadly. „ That's my room. "

Maura looked up and went down the stairs. „ Excuse me. "

Jane grabbed her forearm and pulled her to her . „ I mean, come on. I thought you want to be a pilot. Maura … this is worth fighting for. We don't have just to obey him. " In that moment Maura knew that Jane didn't know what she was talking about. „ It's not obedience, Miss Rizzoli … It's respect. "

Jane stared at Maura, the aloofness tugged at her strenght. „ Would you at least tell me what his problem is? "

Maura sighed and closed her door.

Jane took a deep breath and frowned.

Maura stood again at the peephole and felt like a voyeur but she couldn't help it. Her heart stopped when she saw Jane came up her stairs and sighed as Jane considered otherwise and dissappeared again. Maura sat down at her table and sank into her thoughts. She was sure that Jane something very special bound them. Had you asked her what she couldn't answer it. It was something that connected them not only as pilots. It was something that fate had predicted for both. The train of thoughts was incredulous by a knock. The hope that Jane would stand in front of the door came back unexpectedly. Maura took a deep breath and opened smiling the final barrier between her and Jane but the smile dissappeared immediately when she saw an uninvited guest.

Cavanaugh sighed and walked into the room. „ May I come in, Maura? "

Maura felt the question extremely confusing since he already stood in the room.

Cavanaugh unwrapped a red a red children's shoe. „ A long time ago … I made you a promise. ", he gave her that shoe. „ Get ready. "

Maura looked at him marveled and couldn't believe what she had heard.

Jane stood in the command center of Gipsy Danger and typed something. „ Setting harness for test mode. Waiting for second pilot. "

„ Two pilots onboard. ", the A.I. announced.

Jane was too lost in her train of thoughts. „ I take this side, if you don't mind. My left arm's kind of shot. "

„ Sure. ", said a all too familiar voice.

Jane looked surprised in the direction and smiled as she saw Maura in the black combat suit. Maura smiled slyly. „ Are you gonna say anything? "

Jane grinned and raised her eyebrows. „ No point. In five minutes you're gonna be inside my head … You look good. "

Maura blushed a little and smiled.

„ Pilots onboard and ready to connect. ", the A.I. said.

Cavanaugh looked at Tendo's screen. „ Prepare neural handshake. "

Tendo typed something. „ Initiating neural handshake. "

Jane flipped a switch. „ Okay. We're not in the simulator now, Maura. Remember, don't chase the rabbit. Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers. Memories. Just let them flow, don't latch on. Tune them out. Stay in the Drift. The Drift is silence. "

Maura nodded and took a deep breath.

Jane took a deep breath too.

„ Neural interface Drift initiated. ", the A.I. announced.

Maura closed her eyes and could see all the memories of Jane. Suddenly she heard a voice that probably belonged Jane's dead friend. „ Jane, listen to me! Jane, listen to me! " Maura's eyes shot open and she gasped.

„ Right hemisphere calibrated. ", the A.I. „ Left hemisphere calibrated. "

Jane looked first at her right and then at her left hand, Maura had no other choice and done the same, then both made a boxer position.

„ Ready to activate the Yaeger. ", the A.I. announced.

Tendo exhaled loudly. „ Okay, Gipsy. Lining up nicely. Better get ready. "

„ Pilot to Yaeger connection complete. " , said the A.I. .

Gottlieb run applied into the center. „ Marshal! Marshal! I need to talk to you. "

Cavanaugh sighed annoyed. „ Not now, Mr. Gottlieb. I'm sure you can appreciate how important this moment is to me. "

„ Newton created a neural bridge from garbage and Drifted with a Kaiju. "

Cavanaugh turned seriously to Gottlieb.

Gipsy Danger struck his left fist into his right palm and the audience in the hangar clapped their hands.

Korsak looked at Tendo's screen. „ Pretty impressive. "

„ Yeah, she remembers how to turn it on. ", Chuck grumbled.

Korsak looked at him warningly. „ Boy, show some respect. When her friend died, she got the Yaeger back to shore on her own. I've known one other pilot that's been able to do that."

Jane went back into fighting position when the A.I. was back. „ Calibation complete. Suddenly Jane saw Frost and was back in the memory „ The hull! It went through the hull! "

„ Jane, listen to me! You need … ", Frost said and dissappeared again.

Jane winced and gasped.

„ Pilot out of alignment. ", the A.I. warned

Tendo looked worried at the screen. „ Both out of alignment. "

„ Both of them? ", Korsak wanted to know.

„ Both of them, yeah. Gipsy! Gipsy! You're out of alignment! You are both of alignment.

Jane gasped and closed her eyes to compose herself again. „ I'm okay. Just … let me … control it. "

„ Out of alignment. ", the A.I. announced. „ Code red. "

„ You're stabilizing. Maura is way out. ", Tendo said over the radio.

Jane looked over to Maura. „ Maura! "

„ She's starting to chase the rabbit! "

Jane looked at the paralyzed Maura. „ Maura, don't get stuck in a memory. Stay with me. Stay in the now. Don't get engage in a memory. Maura. MAURA! LISTEN TO ME. MAURA?"

Maura walked in her combat suit through the streets of the spacious destroyed Boston. She looked down and held the red children's shoe in her hands. A little blond girl walked crying toward her. „ Mama! Mama!" The small Maura saw how fighter jets flew toward something and shot at it. The Kaiju destroyed the jets and discovered the girl. Small Maura began to run for her life during the monster pursued. She ran crying into an alley and hid behind a dumpster.

Jane s

walked slowly toward small Maura. „ Maura. This is just a memory. None of this is real. ", she winced as a bang and a roar was heard.

Big Maura held up her left hand and activated weapon system.

„ Weapon system engaged. ", the A.I. announced. „ Plasma cannon powering up. "

Tendo made big eyes. „ Oh, no."

Everyone in the hangar started to run as the plasma cannon booted up.

„ Weapon system engaged!" ,Tendo yelled. GO TO FAIL-SAFE!"

A technician looked at him. „ Fail-safe not responding. There's a problem with the neural blocker! Her connection's way too strong. "

„ Fully charged. ", the A.I. said.

„ MAURA!", Jane yelled frantically at her. „ Maura, listen to me. This is just a memory. None of this is real."

Tendo looked at the employees. „ EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE, NOW! EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

The staff ran out in panic.

Korsak looked at his son, who tugged on a thick cable. „ The power line! The power line! Get the main power line! "

Cavanaugh came running into the center. „ Take them offline! TAKE THEM OFFLINE!"

Tendo pulled the plug. „ I just did. "

„ Weapon system disengaged. ", The A.I. said.

Jane watched as Maura slowly lowered her arm. „ Maura!", she pulled her helmet off, quickly ran to Maura and caught the fainted woman. She pulled Maura's helmet off and supported Maura as she came round. „ It's okay. It's okay. "


	5. Chapter 5

Jane walked nervously up an down in front of Cavanaugh's office and listened as Chuck complained vociferously.

Maura stood there embarrassed and did not say a word.

Chuck came furious out of the office.

Cavanaugh looked at him warningly. „ You need to watch your tone, Mr. Korsak. "

Korsak pointed at Chuck. „ Hey, stay there. Give me a moment. "

Chuck looked at Jane and Maura and gritted his teeth. „ You two are a goddamn disgrace. You're gonna get us all killed, and here's the thing, Jane: I want to come back from this mission … because I quite like my life. So why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear? It's the only thing you're good at. "

„ Stop! NOW! ", warned Maura.

Jane stopped her and shook her head.

Chuck smirked. „ Yeah, that's right. You just hold back your little girlfriend. One of you bitches needs a leash. "

Now Jane had had enough and punched full force on the nose. Then against his head but Chuck punched back and hit her also on the head. Jane kicked him in the knee and landed again a heavy punch to the jaw. „ Apologize to her. "

Chuck stood dazed and spat the blood. „ Screw you. "

He took a big swing but Jane ducked down and slammed her fist into his liver, than in his face and his whole body into a wall. She wanted to strike with her elbow but Chuck deflected the punch. He slammed her into the opposite wall and used her for a second as punching bag. Jane got her arm around his glenohumeral joint, forcing the arm painful to the rear. Then she whiplashed him against steam water pipes. As Chuck bounced he groaned in pain. „ I said … apologize to her. "

Chuck launched the next attack but Jane fought each beat, punched herself, wrestled Chuck down and twisted his arm.

Korsak came out of the office. „ Hey, hey! Enough! What's going on? ON YOUR FEET, BOTH OF YOU! "

Cavanaugh followed him and hung his head. „ Rizzoli … Isles, into my office. "

Chuck wanted to turn on Jane. „ No, we aren't finished! "

Korsak held him back. „ HEY! This is over! You're a Ranger, for chrissake Why don't you start acting like one?"

Jane sat in Cavanaugh's office. „ I went out of phase first. It was MY mistake. "

Cavanaugh didn't looked at her. „ No. It was my mistake. I should have never let you two in the same machine. "

„ So what … your grounding us? "

„ Not you. "

Maura hesitated a moment and then stood up. „ Permission to dismissed, Sir. ", she said with tears in her eyes.

Cavanaugh exhaled loudly. „ Permission granted, Miss Isles. "

Maura swallowed hard and walked away.

Jane looked after her. " Maura. Sir, what are you doing She is the strongest candidate by other options do we have? HUH? TELL ME.! "

Cavanaugh gritted his teeth. „ Do . not . my . calm . demeanor . fool . you RANGER! NOW IS NOT A GOOD MOMENT FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION! Maura is too inexperienced rein in her memories during combat. "

Jane gritted her teeth as he started to walk away. " that's not why you grounded her. I was in her memories. I saw everything. "

Cavanaugh walked toward her. " I don't care what you think you saw. "

Jane had seen as a Yaeger had beaten the enormous Kaiju, how small Maura went with the red children's shoe in her hand to the robot, how a hatch opened, how a pilot came out of the robot head, how took off his helmet and how Cavanaugh looked at small Maura and he how he smiled at the young girl.

" I know what she means to you. ", Jane said. " I saw it!", she followed Cavanaugh as he walked away. " Hey! HEY! "

Cavanaugh walked on. " This conversation is over. "

" Marshal. Marshal, can we just talk about this … ", she grabbed his arm. " FOR ONE SECOND? "

Cavanaugh looked at her in disbelief that she had dared to hold him.

Jane looked at him out of breath. " You rescued her. You raised her. You're not protecting her now. You are holding her back."

Cavanaugh held up his index finger. " One: Don't you ever touch me again. Two: Don't you ever touch me again … Now you have no idea who the hell I am or where I've come from and I'm not about to tell you my whole life story. All I need to be to you and everybody on this dome is a fixed point. The last man standing. I do not need your sympathy or your admiration. All I need is your compliance and your fighting skills. And if I can't get that then you can go back to the wall that I found you crawling on. Do I make myself clear? "

Jane breathed heavily and nodded. she took a deep breath as he held out his ear. " Yes, Sir. "

Cavanaugh looked at her long. " Good.", then he walked away.

Jane sat in the maintenance shop and hung her head. " I'm sorry. I should've warned you. First Drifts are rough. But you weren't just tapping into my memories you tapping into my friend's too. When Frost was taken, we were still connected. I felt his fear, his pain, his helplessness and then … he was gone. "

Maura placed a hand on Jane's. " I felt it. I know.

Jane took a deep breath and tapped against Maura's temple. " You know, you live in someone else's head for so long the hardest part to deal with is the silence. ", she put her hand around Maura's face and rubbed with her thumb Maura's cheek. " To let someone else in, to really connect … you have to trust them … ", she leaned forward a little. " And today the Drift was strong. " She paused for a moment and kissed Maura gently and slowly until she was sure that Maura gave oneself to her completely.

Maura pulled away from her lips and put a hand over Jane's heart. " Her heart. When's the last time you saw it? "

Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's and looked to Gipsy Danger. " Not in a long time ago. "

Jane came up with Maura in the applied command center. " Excuse me. "

Tendo looked at everybody. " Breach was exposed at 2300 hours We have two signatures both Category 4s. Code names: Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour. "

Cavanaugh frowned deeply. " Evacuate the city. Shut down the bridges. I want every single civilian in a refuge right now. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, I want you to frontline the harbor. Stay on the miracle mile. Striker, I want you to stay back, look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you, so only engage as final option. "

" Yes, Sir. ", said the Korsaks in unison.

Cavanaugh looked seriously at Jane and Maura. " You two … You stay put. Let's go!


	6. Chapter 6

Each battle robot was destroyed except Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger as a total blackout hit the command center. Tendo raised his hands.

" What's going on?", Gottlieb wanted to know. " What happened? "

Tendo looked confused at him. " The blast. It jumbled all the Yaeger's electrical circuits. "

Gottlieb gritted his teeth. " They're adapting. This isn't a defense mechanism, it's a weapon!"

Cavanaugh went to the microphone. " Get me Striker. "

Tendo straightened his shoulders. " Nothing. The Mark 5's digital's fried. It'll take two hours to retoure the auxiliary. All the Yaegers, they're digital!"

Jane cleared her throat. " Not all of them, Marshal. Gipsy's analog. Nuclear. "

Cavanaugh looked undecided at her and gritted his teeth. "

Korsak and Chuck stood on Striker Eureka as they were blinded by headlights of helicopters and watched as Gipsy Danger were dropped into the sea.

Jane looked at Maura. " All right, Maura. Get ready, this is for real! "

Otachi stompedd and ran towards Gipsy Danger. Gipsy Danger dodged the attack and jumped on the back of the Kaiju. The robot tored the monster the EMP-organ from the back.

Korsak raised his good fist. " Yeah! "

" COME ON, GIPSY!", Chuck supported his rival. " KICK HIS ASS! "

Otachi grabbed Gipsy Danger at the waist in a death grip and threw him back to the harbor. Gone was Pomp and Circumstance. Jane and Maura braced themselves against the power of the impact and breathed deeply. Jane stood up again as Otachi run towards them and spread her arms. " Come on! Let's do this! Together! "

Gipsy Danger began to run towards Otachi and hit him with one beat on the head. He grabbed the head and rammed his right fist again in the head, mercilessly. Just like they were with Gipsy Danger gave the Kaiju an uppercut.

Jane looked at Maura. " Elbow rocket! … NOW! "

The elbow drive was enabled and Jane hit full force again. Otachi groaned in pain and felt backwards. He grabbed the driver's cab of a crane and strucked it over Gipsy Danger's left shoulder. Maura groaned in pain and frowned. Gipsy Danger took two shipping containers in each hand and used them to strengthen all aimed beats against the head. He took the Kaiju under the armpits and bent through the shoulders of the monster.

Jane felt Maura slipped away. " Hang on, Maura!"

Gipsy Danger hurled Otachi away.

Otachi gathered again and rammed his body measurement into the robot.

Maura gasped surprised.

Jane had no time to think. " Plasma cannon, now! ", she grunted and pulled the trigger a few times. " Empty the clip! EMPTY THE CLIP!"

The Kaiju slumped lifeless and Gipsy Danger went on.

Jane stopped suddenly. " Wait. I think this guy's dead. But … let's check for a pulse. "

" Okay. ", gasped Maura. They turned to the dead Kaiju and Jane fired a volley at the carcass. " No pulse. ", then they made their way to Hong Kong City.

Gipsy Danger arrived in the devastated city and had a cargo ship in the left hand. Jane had to grin about the idea. Thank God that the robots only imitated body movements. Gipsy Danger swung the ship like a baseball bat and hit it against Leatherback's head. The Kaiju grabbed after a few beats the ship with the claw on the tail and threw it away. Then he dealed Gipsy Danger a violent punch. The robot stood up again and wanted to chase the creature. He stopped and looked around. Gipsy Danger walked carefully through Hong Kong City's streets.

Jane concentrated on the display. " I can't pinpoint it. It's moving quick. Keep your eyes open. Choppers, do you have a visual? Over. "

Before an answer came Leatherback jumped through a glass skyscreper against Gipsy Danger.

The robot crew gathered quickly and slammed their right fist into their deadly foe.

Leatherback clung into the metal and pushed Gipsy Danger smoothly through the building structure. Jane looked for seeking help at Maura. " COME ON!"

They dodged the regurgitated decomposing acid and beat into Leatherback's throat.

The Kaiju embraced with his tail Gipsy Danger's left arm and grabbed with the claw for his head.

Jane had beads of sweat on her forehead and looked at Maura. She knew exactly what her copilot thought. " I'll hold it! Vent the coolant on the left flank! "

" Coolant venting. ", announced the A.I.

Maura flipped a switch. " Venting coolant. "

The claw froze to ice and Gipsy Danger broke it with ease. He tore the throat wide open, grabbed the acid-spewing organ and tore it out .

Leatherback cried painfully, clawed back into the metal and spread to all surprise his wings. He scraped Gipsy Danger over the roofs of the skycrapers and flew into a higher atmosphere while the robot squirmed.

" Atmosphere loss in progress. ", the A.I. said.

Panic took Jane. " Temperature's dropping! We're losing oxygen! Both plasma cannons are shoot. We're out of options, Maura."

Maura tipped something. " No, there's still something left! "

" Sword deployment. ", said the A.I.

Maura pulled back her left arm and made a stroke. " For my family! "

Gipsy Danger cut of the right wing with the sword and Leatherback let fall the robot screaming.

" Altitude actuation off-balance. ", the A.I. announced. " 50,000 feet to ground contact. Altitude loss critical. 40,000 feet."

Cavanaugh came with the team outside and held an analogue radio device to the ear.

Tendo pointed to the sky. " Look, there! "

" Gipsy, listen to me! " , Cavanaugh said into the radio. " Loosen all the shock absorbers, use your gyroscope as balance and ball up! IT'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE! "

" 20,000 feet. ", the A.I. announced emotionless.

Jane looked at Maura and made a decision. " FUEL PURGE! NOW!"

Gipsy Danger hurled controlled back.

Jane stared at the display. " We're coming in too fast. We're coming in too fast! Brace for it, Maura!"

Gipsy Danger landed and a black cloud of smoke rose. Everyone held their breath in the moment of silence. But as the robot rose again everyone cheered unless Cavanaugh. He was just relieved.

" Maura,", gasped Jane. " talk to me."

The lifeless Maura hung in the rack.

Panic overcame Jane. " Maura, you okay? "

Maura gasped for air and looked at Jane. " Yeah … You? "

Jane began to laugh with Maura and nodded.

Cavanaugh looked at Gottlieb. "Go to Dr. Geiszler now!"

Gottlieb saluted. " Yes, Sir! "

Cavanaugh looked at Tendo. " I want the two remaining Yaegers back to 100 percent functionality. '

Tendo nodded. " Yes, Sir! "


	7. Chapter 7

Jane and Maura came into the Shatterdome and everyone cheered.

Korsak fought his way through the crowd. " Jane! My kid'd never admit it … but he's grateful. We both are. "

Jane smiled and shook his hand.

Cavanaugh came into the Shatterdome. " Miss Rizzoli! Miss Isles! … In all of my years fighting … I've NEVER … seen anything like that. Well done … Proud of you. ", he paused. " Proud of us all. But … as harsh as it sounds … there is no time to celebrate. We lost two crews. No time to grieve. Reset that clock. Reset the clock. "

Jane helped Maura gently in her cabin out of the top of the bluey. She sighed at the sight of the bruised shoulder. " This will not be the last time. ", she said as she kissed the shoulder. " Why do we have to meet under these circumstances? "

Maura closed her eyes and enjoyed the touches. " I don't know. "

Jane slowly slipped a strap of the woman beater off the shoulder. " We shouldn't do that."

Maura laid down on her bed and pulled Jane with her. " You once said the deeper the bond, the better you fight. How deep can our bond go after this? I already know what you think, Jane. "

Jane kissed her long and demanding. She pulled her shirt over her head and braced herself over Maura.

Maura looked at her, breathing heavily and drew the scars on Jane's left shoulder along, witnesses of the lost battle.

Jane winced a little and paused. She wanted to jumped up and ran away but a strong, invisible string held her by Maura. She looked deep into the eyes of the woman beneath her and kissed her slow and gentle. " We shouldn't do that. ", she said as she took of Maura's shirt. " But I want it. It's been a while. "

Maura closed her eyes as Jane as Jane caressed her underneath her breasts. " I want it too. And it's been a while for me too, Jane. "

Jane helped her out of the bluey and pulled Maura's sports bra over her head. She held her breath and studied Maura. " You're gorgeous. "

Maura smiled a little. " Thank you. You still wear too much, Jane. "

Jane almost tore her pants from her body and lay down next to Maura. She caressed Maura's flat stomach and kissed her gently. Then she stroked over her left breast and Maura moaned. That's all it needed to raise a storm in Jane.

Jane massaged the breast and Maura broke away with shaky breath. Jane ran lightly her lips over the object of her desire and inhaled deeply the unique scent of Maura.

Maura closed her eyes, frowning and bit her lower lip not to moan.

Jane looked at the erected nipple and licked her lips. Then she took it in her mouth, sucked it gently, squeezing the breast slightly.

Maura arched her and couldn't suppress the moans. She squirmed under Jane and grabbed the sheet.

Jane looked up and a smile laid on her lips. " We still can stop. ", she said as she rubbed her thumb over the dug.

Maura frowned deeply and looked at her pleadingly. " We already past the point of no return. And maybe this is the last chance, Jane. "

Jane kissed her passionately and her left hand roamed over Maura's belly to her hip bone. She let her hand slide into Maura's panties and closed her eyes as she felt the soft skin.

Maura whimpered as Jane rubbed her clit and dug her nails into Jane's shoulders.

Jane growled as she felt Maura's arousal and looked at her with wrinkled eyebrows. " Maura … ", she growled with a husky voice.

Maura whimpered again, pleading and Jane entered her slowly with two fingers.

Maura arched her back again and moaned loud.

Jane came in her combat suit into the bathroom of Cavanaugh and sighed. " How sick are you? And why didn't you tell me?" Cavanaugh coughed and frowned. " Uh … What's to tell? You know, them Mark 1s, we scraped them bad boys together in 14 months … Last thing we were think about was radiation shielding. I ran nearly a dozen missions. I stayed under the medical radar for a while but … the past time I jockeyed was in Boston. I finished the fight solo but for three hours … I burned. They warned me if I ever stepped foot into a Yaeger again, the toll would be too much. You and I are the only two that ever ran solo combat … That's why I brought you here. "

The beeping computer interrupted the moment.

Cavanaugh sighed and took the call. " What is it? ? "

" Sir, it's happening. ", Tendo said. " I just got two signatures with unprecedented dilation 40-meter spikes. "

" What category? "

" Checking the ratios, Category 4. "

" Where're they headed? "

" That's the thing, they're not heading anywhere. They're hovering just above the Breach. It's like they're protecting or something. "

" All right, Gipsy, Striker on deck. "

" Sir, Vince cannot ride. His arm... "

Cavanaugh gritted his teeth. " You heard me. "

Chuck discovered Tendo in the Shatterdome and walked toward him. " Oi, Tendo. Tendo! "

Tendo looked up from his papers. " You're not suited up. "

" Yeah, I'm aware of that, Elvis. I need to know what's going on."

" He said suit up, so suit up."

Chuck took his cap from his head. " Tendo, I can't pilot Striker on my own, now, can I? Dad's hurt, so who's gonna be my copilot? "

The question was answered as Cavanaugh came into the Shatterdome in combat gear. " I don't remember it being so tight. "

Maura followed him on the foot. " Getting back into that Yaeger will kill you. "

Cavanaugh stopped, took a deep breath and looked at her. " Not getting into one would kill us all. Listen … you are a brave girl.I'm so lucky to have seen you grow. But if I'm going to do this … I need you to protect me. Can you do that? ", he waited and Maura nodded with tears in her eyes. " Right. Everyone … listen up! Today … today … at the edge of our hope … at the end of our time … we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there's not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! TODAY WE ARE CANCELING THE APOCALYPSE! "

Everyone cheered in agreement after his speech.

Chuck followed Cavanaugh. " Hey, Marshal! You know, that was a great speech but … um … how exactly are you and I supposed to match up in there? "

Cavanaugh walked on and sighed. " I carry nothing into the Drift. No memories, no fear. No rank. And as for you … well, you're easy. You're an egotistical jerk with daddy issues. A simple puzzle I solved on day one. ", he looked at Korsak as he walked with Max toward them. " But you are your father's son ... so we'll Drift just fine. "

" Works for me. ", Chuck said and went to his father.

Korsak was desperately looking for words. " Hey, now. When you Drift with someone ... you feel like there's nothing to talk about. I just don't want to regret all the things I never said out loud. "

" Don't. ", Chuck cut him off and sighed. " You don't need to. I know them all. I always have. ", he knelt down as Max barked. " Hey. Hey, handsome. Oh, I'm gonna miss you. You look after him for me. "

Korsak closed his eyes as his son walked away and then looked at Cavanaugh. " Cavanaugh. That's my son you got there. My son. "

Jane started Gipsy Danger's systems and frowned. " You know, Maura, all those years I spent living in the past … I never really thought about the future. ", she looked at the woman she deeply liked. " Until now. I never did have a very good timing. ", she said as she rubbed her thumb over the dug.

Maura frowned deeply and looked pleadingly at Jane. " We'd already crossed the point of no return, Jane. Maybe we have the opporunity only this time. "

Jane kissed her passionately, letting her left hand roam over Maura's belly to her hip.


	8. Chapter 8

Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka were dropped before the Breach and the two robots began to march underwater.

Korsak came into the command center and Tendo looked at him. " Neural handshake confirmed, Sir. "

Korsak went to the microphone. " Two actives still in circle formation in the Guam quadrant. Code name: Scunner, Raiju. Both Category 4. "

" Roger that. ", Cavanaugh said and looked at Chuck. " Half a mile to the ocean cliff we jump! It's 3000 meters to the Breach. "

Chuck looked puzzled at him. " Half a mile? I can't even see a damn inch ahead! How are we supposed to deliver the bomb? "

Jane looked at her display. " Visibility's zero. Switching to instruments now. "

Tendo pointed at his display. " Sir! "

Korsak saw what Tendo saw. " Gipsy, you have movement on your right. Three o'clock! Three o'clock! "

Jane frowned as she saw nothing. " Right flank's clear. I got nothing. "

Tendo pulled his eyebrows together. " Left now. And moving fast! Fastest Kaiju record! "

" I don't see anything. It's moving too fast!"

" Eyes on the prize, Gipsy. ", Chuck said over the radio. " 600 meters from the drop. "

The two combat robots jumped into the ocean cliff and marched accurate on.

" 400 meters and closing."

Tendo never looked away from the screen. " Bogeys are stopping. "

Korsak frowned. " Striker! Bogeys are stopping. One o'clock. "

Cavanaugh immediately stopped too.

Chuck pulled his eyebrows toghether. " Marshal, what are you doing? "

" They're stopping. ", Cavanaugh replied. " Why the hell are they stopping?"

" I don't give a damn, Sir! But we're 300 meters from the jump!

" Something's not right! "

" Striker, the bogeys aren't following. ", Korsak said over the radio. " Take the leap NOW. "

Gottlieb and Newt came running panic-stricken in the command center.

" Don't do it!", Newt cried. " Don't do it! It's not gonna work! Move, you fascist! Blowing up the the Breach, it's not gonna work! "

Cavanaugh frowned deeply as he heard Newt's words. " What do you mean? What's not gonna work? "

" Just because the Breach is open does not mean you're able to get the bomb through. ", Newt cracked.

" The Breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a barcode at the supermarket and then lets them pass. ", Gottlieb added.

" You're gonna have to fool the Breach into thinking that you have the same code! "

Jane wrinkled her eyebrows. " And how we are supposed to do that? "

Newt paused a brief moment. " By making it think you are a Kaiju. "

" You have to lock onto the Kaiju, ride it into the Breach. ", Gottlieb said and Jane rolled nodding her eyes." The Throat will then read Kaiju's genetic code and let you pass. "

" If you don't do it the bomb will deflect off the Breach like it always has and the mission will fail. ", Newt said.

Korsak pushed the two scientists away from the microphone. " All right! Now that you've heard all that, Striker, take the leap! "

Tendo frowned deeply. " Sir! I have a third signature emerging from the Breach! "

Korsak sighed. " Third signature emerging from the Breach. "

Newt took off his glasses. " It's a triple event. "

Gottlieb frowned. " Oh, God, I was right. "

" How big is it?", Cavanaugh asked. " What category? "

Tendo stood up and looked slowly at Korsak. " Category 5. "

Korsak paused a moment. " Striker … it's a Category 5. The first ever. "

The robot crews watched as an unspeakably huge Kaiju rose in front of them and none of them said a word.

Cavanaugh gathered again and drove out two swords,grunting.

Jane looked shocked at Maura. " Striker, we see him. We're right behind you about 100 meters. We're gonna come around your 3 o'clock, try to flank him. Standard two-team formation. Just keep him busy for a few … ", she was so busy to admit her plan that she didn't see the Kaiju from the left coming and attack them.

Gipsy Danger grabbed him by the head and was pushed back. Gipsy Danger gave the monster two clouts and threw himself with the Kaiju to the ground.

Cavanaugh realized that his Kaiju prepared an attack. " Brace for impact! ", he said and gasped as they were hit hard and flew backwards.

Jane drove out the sword and cried loud as a second Kaiju attacked from behind and ripped off the right robort arm. The other Kaiju got stuck into the metal and the two pilots were gasping for air.

Gipsy Danger freed himself and wrestled the monster down to the ground.

Jane drove out the left sword and stabbed in the Kaiju's head." Let's get this son of a bitch!"

They dragged the monster to a boiling hot water source and held the Kaiju's head into it.

The Kaiju screeched and stood up.

The robot fell backwards and the pilots gasped. The have been in wars recently Gipsy Danger rose heavy-footed again.

" Gipsy, coming up on your 12 o'clock!", Korsak warned." Full speed! Get out of the way! "

They saw the snake-like Kaiju coming toward them and held the sword streched out. Then they slashed the beast in the middle.

Chuck checked Striker Eureka's system functions. " The release is jammed! We can't deliver the payload, Sir! We're still armed. But the hull is compromised! Half our systems are offline, Sir. "

Cavanaugh frowned. " We need to override the … ", he briefly paused as he saw their Kaiju came toward them and both gasped as the were thrown backwards again.

Striker Eureka recessed both swords into the Kaiju's flesh and the monster sent out supersonics.

Tendo looked with big eyes at his screen. " Both Kaijus converging on Striker fast! "

Jane marched determined forward. " Hang on, Striker! We're coming to you! "

Cavanaugh took a deep breath. " No! Gipsy,! Do not come to our aid! Do you copy? "

Jane ignored him. " Hang on! "

" Stay as far back as you can! "

" We can still reach you. We're coming for you. "

Cavanaugh sighed about Jane's intractability and loyalty. " No, Jane, listen to me. You know exactly what you have to do! Gipsy is nuclear! Take her to the Breach!"

Jane briefly stopped to march and looked at Maura. " I hear you, Sir. Heading for the Breach. Now. "

" Maura. ", Cavanaugh said over the radio. " Listen. You can finish this … I'll always be here for you. You can always find me in the Drift."

Maura closed her eyes and gasped.

Jane looked at her understanding. " We're a walking nuclear reactor. We can destroy the Breach. "

Maura looked at her, nodded and started to march.

Chuck looked questioningly at his superior. " What can we do, Sir? "

Cavanaugh breathed heavily. " We can clear a path! For the lady! "

Tendo looked at Korsak." They're gonna detonate the payload. "

Chuck stood up straight. " Well, my father always said: If you have the shot, you take it! So let's do this! It was a pleasure, Sir. "

Cavanaugh looked at him with painful knowledge and nodded. Then they activated the nuclear charge and fired it as the both Kaijus were near them.

A mushroom cloud A explosion was to see and a shock wave hit the kneeling Gipsy Danger. The robot looked up and a second shock wave immediately hit Gipsy Danger harder.

" All systems critical. ", announced the A.I. " Fluid loss. "

Jane tried to keep the balance. " Systems are critical! Fuel is leaking! Our right leg's crippled! Let's finish this! "

Maura looked at her and nodded.

Newt looked puzzled at Tendo. " What are they doing? "

"Finishing the mission. ", Korsak sighed.

Jane grabbed a Kaiju limb and dragged them to the cliff. " Loccent. We have the Kaiju carcass. We're heading for the Breach. You guys better be right. Because one way or another … we're getting this thing done. "

She hold her breath as another Kaiju blocked their way and roared at them.

Jane rolled hacked off her eyes. " On my count, rear jets! Three … two … one. NOW! "

The rear jets started and Gipsy Danger slammed against the Kaiju.

Jane sent the sword deep into the Kaiju and it screeched as they fall into the cliff.

" Hold on. ", Jane yelled through gritted teeth.

Maura's vital signs blinked at Tendo's screen. " Maura's oxygen is down. Half capacity!"

Korsak frowned deeply. " Can you reroute it? "

" I'm trying, Sir. "

Jane looked worried at the semi-conscioused Maura. " Hold on, Maura. I'm gonna burn this son of a bitch. " She unloaded the front reactor and the Kaiju screeched again as the flames burned into its flesh. Then the dimension bridge opened and swallowed the carcass and the robot.

Tendo exhaled loudly. " They're in. They're in! "

Newt breathed again. " They're in. It works . "

" Oxygen main left hemisphere, critical levels. Operating at fifteen percent capacity. Ten percent capacity." , the A.I. said.

Jane looked at Maura and realized that her oxygen tank was damaged. Jane took her oxygen hose and connected it at Maura.

Tendo watched the vital signs. " She's giving Maura her oxygen."

The semi-conscioused Maura gasped for air and took Jane's hand.

Jane put a hand on Maura's helmet. " It's okay now, Maura. We did it. I can finish this alone. All I have to do is fall. Anyone can fall."

" Jane, your oxygen levels are critical now. You don't have much time. Start the core meltdown and get out of there! Do you hear me? Get out of there now! ", Tendo said in the radio.

Jane looked after Maura as she was lifted into a jettisonable capsule.

Tendo pointed at the screen. " One pod is ejected. No detonation, Sir."

" Loccent, ", Jane was heard. " if you can still hear me I'm Initiating reactor override now. "

" What's going on?, Korsak yelled.

Tendo frowned worried. " Trigger's offline! She has to do it by hand. Newt tapped on Korsak's shoulder. " She's out of time. She has to self-destruct now."

Jane broke away from the rack and stumbled to the reactor, while she nearly got thrown into a rotating power-wheel. She clung at the edge. " NO! " She pulled herself up again and staggered on to the reactor to activate it manually. " Manual override initiated. Core meltdown in T-minus 60. "

The Breach collapsed on Tendo's screen. " Direct hit! The Breach has collapsed!"

Everyone started to cheer and to applause in the command center.

" To the choppers! ", Korsak yelled. " To the choppers now! "


	9. Chapter 9

Epilog

Maura came round at the sea surface in the blasted off capsule, sat up and took off her helmet. She looked for the second jettisonable capsule but it was nowhere to be seen. Panic grabbed her.

Tendo exhaled and nodded. as he discovered the jettisonable capsule. " Visuals on first pod. Tracking solid. Vital signs are good. "

Korsak looked frowning and waiting at the screen. " Okay, where's the second pod?"

Tendo pointed at the screen. " I'm tracking it, but I'm getting no vital signs."

Korsak closed his eyes and sighed.

The second jettisonable capsule popped up and Maura jumped into the water to swim to it as the door didn't blasted away. She climbed onto the capsule and tugged at the securing bolt till the door blasted away when she saw the lifeless body of Jane. Then she took off Jane's helmet but nothing happened.

" I can't find her pulse. I don't think she's breathing."

Korsak had a lump in his throat. " Can you read her pulse? Does she have a pulse. "

Tendo shook with a lump in his throat too his head. " No. "

Maura brushed a strand of hair that had slipped from the ponytail, of Jane's sweaty forehead. " Jane? JANE? "

" Maura, listen to me. ", Tendo said over the radio. " It could be the sensors are not working. We can't be sure. "

Maura pulled the lifeless Jane in her arms and began to sob. " No. No … Don't go. PLEASE. "

" Maura. "

Maura embraced her tight and sobbed. " Don't go. "

" Maura. "

" No. Don't go. Please."

" You're squeezing me too tight. ", Jane said with a strained voice and coughed. Then she frowned smiling as Maura let her go in disbelief. " I couldn't breathe. "

Maura looked at her and started to laugh.

Now everyone in the command center cheered and applaused more and louder.

Tendo took a few times a deep breath and nodded at Korsak.

Korsak went to the other microphone." This is Marshal Vince Korsak. The Breach is sealed … STOP THE CLOCK! "

Now the whole Yaeger base cheered loud as all war clocks counted to zero.

Jane looked at Maura softly and relieved as Tendo was to hear. " Maura, Jane. We have your position. The choppers are on their way. Just … just … just hang on. "

Jane looked up in the sky as she heard the sound of rotor blades. Then she looked at Maura.

" Are you okay? Do you copy? "

Maura beamed as Jane leaned in and captured her lips.

" Uh … guys? "

Jane smiled and leaned her forehead against Maura's as choppers flew over their heads and kissed Maura again.

Janes POV

When I was a kid, whenever I'd feel small or lonely I'd look up at the stars. Wondered if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When alien life entered our world it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A port between two dimensions. The Breach. I was 15 when the first Kaiju mad land in San Francisco. By the time tanks, jets and missles took it down six days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack and moved on. And then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manila. And then the third one hit Cabo. And then the forth. And then we learned this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters we created monsters of our own. The Yaeger program was born. There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with a Yaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two-pilot system was implemented. Left-hemisphere, right-hemisphere pilot control. We started winning. Yaegers stopped the Kaijus everywhere. But the Yaeger were only as good as their pilots. So Yaeger pilots turned into rock stars. Danger turned into propaganda. Kaijus into toys. We were really good at it. Winning. Then … Then it all changed …

Years before you wouldn't picked my best friend Barry Frost and I for heroes. No chance. We were star athletes. Never at the head of the class. But we could hold our own in a fight. And it turned out we had a unique skill: We were Drift compatiple.

Frost lost his life in the line of duty to protect Anchorage. I will always cherish him … and miss. I felt it when Frost died and thought I could never again let someone back into my head. Until … until I met Maura Isles in Hong Kong, in the headquarter of the resistance. I knew immediately that something bound us. I had no idea how strong our bond would be. I knew that we could change the world together, the war. And we did. Together we've sealed the Breach, saved mankind, with painful losses. Now only one thing remains for us to do, to give a new heart to our world.

I see, a slow, simple youngster by a busy street, with a begging bowl in his shaking hand. Trying to smile but hurting infinitely. Nobody notice. I do, but walk by. An old man gets naked and kisses a roll-model in his attic. It's half-light abd he's in tears. When he finally comes his eyes are cascading.

I see a beaten dog in a pungent alley. He tries to bite me. All pride has left his wild eyes. I wish I had ny leg to spare.

A mother visits her son, smiles to him through the bars. She never loved him more.

An obese girl enters an elevator with me. All dressed up fency, a green butterfly on her neck. Terribly sweet perfume I see,a deafens me. She's going to dinner alone. That make her more beautiful.

I see a model's face on a brick wall. A statue of porcelain perfection a violent city kill. A city that worships flesh.

The first thing I ever heard was a wandering man telling his story.' It was you, the grass under my bare feet. The campfire in the dead of night. The heavenly black of sky and was us. Roaming the rainy roads, combing the guided beaches. Walking up a new gallery of wonders every morn. Bathing in places no-one's seen before. Shipwrecked on some matt-painted island. Clad in nothing but surf-beauty's finest robe. '

Beyond all mortality we are, swinging in the breath of nature. In early air of the dawn of life. A sight to silence the heavens.

I want to travel where life travels, following its permanent lead. Where the air tastes like snow music. Where grass smells like fresh-born Eden. I would pass no man, no stranger, no tragedy or rapture. I would bathe in a world of sensation. Love, goodness and simplicity. While violated and imprisoned by technology.

The thought of my family's grave was the only moment I used to experience true love. That love remains infintie, as I'll never be the man my father was.

How can you ' Just be yourself ' when you don't know who you are?

Stop saying ' I know how you feel '. How could anyone know how another feels?

Who am I to judge a priest, beggar, whore, politican, wrongdoer? I am, all of them already.

Dear child, stop working, go play. Forget every rule. There's no fear in a dream.

' Is there a village inside this snowflake? ', a child asked me once. ' What's the colour of our lullaby? '

I've never been so close to truth as then I touched its silver linging.

Death is the winner in any war. Nothing noble in dying for your religion. For your country. For ideology, for faith. For another man, yes..

Paper is dead without words. Ink idle without poem. All the world dead without stories. Without love and disarming beauty.

Careless realism costs souls.

Ever seen the Lord smile? Allt he care for the world made Beautiful a sad man? Why do we still carry a device of torture around our necks? Oh, how rotten your pre-apocalypse is. All your bible-black fools living over nightmare ground.

I see all those empty c cradles and wonder if man will never change.

I, too, wish to be a decent manboy but all I am is smoke and mirrors. Still given everything, may I deserving.

And there forever remains the change from G to Em.


End file.
